And She's Mine
by Stessa
Summary: -I could see the guys looking at me, their jaws hanging open. I knew they couldn’t understand what such a beautiful girl was doing with me- A Zekepay oneshot.


_So, guess what? I just got another idea for a ZekexSharpay one-shot, so I decided to write it down. Hope you all like it ;p It's all written in Zeke's point of view. And it's dedicated to XxCharmedxX , because I love your reviews, and you always read my work ;o _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical._

_

* * *

_

**And She's Mine**

This summer was beyond hot in Albuquerque, New Mexico, where I live.

Everybody were sweating like crazy, and no one had energy to move, or even go to the mini market to pick up some food or an ice cream. It was amazing how the grownups managed to leave for work every morning.

Us kids who were off school for the whole summer, enjoyed each other's company, and hung out with each other, simply doing nothing. We didn't have the strength. The only thing we could get ourselves to do, was head to the public pool downtown, where practically everyone were hanging out, trying to get cooled off.

It was the best summer of my life too. My final exams had gone really good, I'd gotten a job at the bakers shop downtown, and the girl of my dreams was actually my girlfriend. She'd been for around 3 months now, and I still couldn't believe my luck. It hadn't quite gotten into my head yet. I mean seriously, THE Sharpay Evans was dating ME, Zeke Baylor.

I was just one of the regular kids. I played basketball, and then I loved to bake… So yeah, maybe not totally regular. But I wasn't really good looking, and she was unbelievably beautiful. What was she doing with a dork like me? I've asked myself that question around gazillion times since she went on that first date with me, and I haven't gotten an answer. I didn't really want to ask her either, no need to place crazy ideas in her head, you know. If she really likes me, then I shouldn't spoil it.

I mean, she has the looks. She has an amazing body, with curves on all the right places. Her hair is blond and wavy, the envy of many girls around campus. Her voice is like an angel's, sweet, but still able to catch everyone's attention with a little word. And her eyes… her eyes just always get to me. They hold so much emotion, whether she is angry or happy, or sad. I've never seen her sad though, she's always in such a cheery mood. I've seen her angry though, because she has quite a temper, and scares people off easily. But not me.

I've never been afraid of her. Oh yes, maybe I have, but… Well, she scared me off in the past, when she told me to evaporate, but even though she was quite intimidating, I couldn't help but love her. There was just something about her… Something that none of the other girls had. Not to mention that a lot, and I mean a lot, of boys wanted to date her. And guess what? She's really mine. Mine, and only mine.

Sometimes I have to repeat inside my head. I have to keep telling myself, that yes, she really is mine.

We were heading towards the public pool, hand in hand, walking down the street. I was licking my ice cream, and Sharpay was softly humming ´Breaking Free´. I liked the feeling of her delicate little hand in mine. It was so amazing, and her skin was so soft! I was only wearing my bathing trunks, and my snickers. Sharpay was looking hot, actually. She was wearing her white bikini top, which went great with her tan, and a pair of small cowboy shorts. Then she was wearing flip-flops, which made a flipity-sound every time she took a step.

I turned to look at her, and found her already looking at me. I smirked, "Am I that good looking?"

"Yeah, you are." Sharpay said, "But I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at your ice cream. It looks really gooood."

"Oh!" I shot her an awkward smile, and held out my ice cream, "You want some?"

She nodded enthusiastically and took a huge scoop of ice cream into her mouth, as I held my ice cream up to her. I quickly drew it back to my own mouth, and took a huge bite too, where she had just eaten. I watched her struggle with the ice cream she had in her mouth, and chuckled lightly as I watched it slide over her lips and down her chin. I leaned over and whipped it away with my fingertips. I paused, as my hand was still placed on her chin and cheek.

I slowly stopped walking, and so did she. Then I leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, musing to myself, that really, she tasted of strawberry. She pulled back, love shining through her eyes. Then she grabbed my hand again, and we continued down the road.

When we were almost there, Chad, Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi and Ryan drove past us in Ryan's new car. They'd taken the top down, and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple!" Gabriella laughed, waving at us like crazy from the car.

"Oh, shut up!" Sharpay yelled after them, as the car quickly speeded down the road again. She was blushing like crazy, and I wondered why that was. Sharpay Evans wasn't the type of person to blush, but then I didn't think much more of it. We were standing outside the fence to the public pool, so I threw the rest of my ice cream out, ignoring Sharpay's complaints, because she wanted to have it.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips, yet again, and she pulled away from me, running like crazy to find a good place to sit or lie or whatever she wanted to do. I laughed, and followed after her. She'd found us two chairs, and was placing her things onto one of them. I sat my stuff down too, and smiled at her.

"Going to tan a little?" I asked, nodding towards the suntan lotion she was smothering on her very tanned legs. God… I had to stop watching her. She was so damn sexy, and the thoughts I got in my head, would do very inappropriate things to special parts of my body.

"You bet I am." She said, looking up at me, "I gotta look good for my man, don't I?"

"You always look good." I told her, because that was the truth. Even in the morning when she'd just woken up, and her mascara was messed up, and her hair was all curly, she looked good. She always did.

"That's sweet." She replied, "But can't you pick me up an ice cream?" she gave me a pouty look, a look she knew I couldn't resist, "After all, you threw the one out I was eating!"

"That was my ice cream!" I argued, but I really didn't mind. If she wanted an ice cream, she'd get one. I'd do anything for her. Anything. I quickly gave her a peck on the lips, and went towards the little kiosk by the other end of the pool. I turned around halfway there, to make sure she was okay by herself. She waved at me, and bend down to take her shorts off. That left her in only her white bikini. God… I knew what we would be doing when we got home. She was such a tease, and she knew I couldn't resist her.

I finally approached the kiosk, where a couple of boys were hanging out. I didn't really know them, they were probably older or from another school. I just waited a few feet away from them, because I wanted to wait until the line got shorter. I listened to their conversation, even though I didn't really want to. I felt disgusted by it. The way they were talking about some of the girls around the pool, made me sick. They were talking about how they were hot, and they'd like to get them into bed. Not once did they talk about actually asking them out.

Just then I realized that Sharpay was coming towards me. She was probably feeling bored, and wasn't in the mood to be alone. She couldn't wait too long with doing nothing, she was too hyper – always. But I just loved that about her. That also meant I was never bored with her. Just when she got into sight for the other guys, they noticed her, and started checking her out. I could tell they did, it was so obvious.

"Oh!" one of them said, "Look at her, dude! She's got a nice ass!"

I knew guys checked Sharpay out. Of course they did, it was one of those things I had to live with by having such a hot girlfriend. But that still didn't stop my blood from boiling when I heard their comments. But I had to control myself. No need to get myself embarrassed in front of my girlfriend, because I wanted to stand up for her, but would get my ass kicked instead.

Sharpay waved when she saw me, and flopped her hair over her shoulder. She started bouncing towards me, and soon she was in my arms, giving me a huge kiss. I could see the guys looking at me, their jaws hanging open. I knew they couldn't understand what such a beautiful girl was doing with me. I couldn't understand it either, but at least I was happy that she was there.

I shot them a look, and kept on thinking:

_Ha! You want her… But guess what? She's mine, she's mine, she's mine, she's mine! She's not yours, she's mine. She's mine. _

"What's taking you so long, babe?" she asked, when she finally pulled away from me. She looked happy. Really happy. Was it me who did that? Was I the cause of her happiness? I couldn't believe that she was smiling because of me.

"I was just…" I trailed off, shooting the guys yet another look, "I was… I didn't know what you wanted! Eh, if you wanted chocolate or vanilla! Or! Maybe… strawberry again?"

"But I just had strawberry!" Sharpay laughed, placing her small hand on my cheek. She then let her hand slide down my arm, until it reached mine, where she linked our fingers. "C'mon, the line's too long. I'll have some later."

I nodded, and she started dragging me towards our seats again. She took a seat on her chair, which was pulled all the way back. I did the same to mine, and pushed it closer to hers, so they were touching. Then I lay down too, turning my head to the side, to watch her. She was looking at me again, with a smile on her face.

Suddenly she reached her hand out and touched my cheek again, her touch light as a feather. She was doing that a lot lately, and I could see there was a lot of things going on in her head. I wonder what it was, but I didn't want to push her. She stroked my cheek, "I love you." she whispered, sounding so little. It was so soft, the way she said it, like she'd just realized it, or something.

Maybe she _had_ just realized it. We had never said that to each other before. Never. I've known I love her for a long time, but I've never wanted to tell her. I always thought I'd let her come to me. I let out a sigh of relief though, I've waited for so long, to hear her say that, "I… I love you too." I told her, a smile appearing on my lips.

A huge smile appeared on hers too, and she quickly leaned forward, catching my lips in a fiery kiss. I tried to avoid the armrests, as I scooted over them, and onto her chair, to be closer to her, just as she parted my lips with her tongue. It was very cramped there, two people on one chair, but I didn't mind, I yearned to be closer to her.

I let my hands wander up her body, and to her breasts. In the back of my mind, I realized we were at a public pool, but I couldn't really control myself. My fingers sneaked around her back, and started untying her bikini top. She didn't really seem to mind either, she just giggled, and kissed my ear.

"Remember you can't take it off." She whispered into my right ear, before attacking my lips again.

I moved my hands to the front again, and let them slide under the top instead, placing them on her round, full breasts. She gasped, I guess my fingers were cold. But then she let out a quiet moan, as I moved my fingers. She trailed her hands down by back, until it landed on my butt.

"Okay…" I mumbled, moving my lips off hers. We were still close though, I could feel her lips brushing against mine every time I spoke, "That's it. We need to go home."

"Why?" she giggled, her eyes fluttering like the flirt she was, "Something wrong?"

"Something's wrong, all right." I said, motioning downwards, where a visible bump was seen.

She started giggling like mad again, and some woman from the chair next to ours turned around and shot us a death glare, "Go home now!" she hissed, "There's kids here! And for the love of God, tie your bikini, young lady!"

Sharpay giggled again, and moved her hands around her neck, to tie her top. I tried to calm myself, thinking of things that had nothing to do with Sharpay. Such as _granny, granny, granny, mom, dad, granny, granny, granny, Chad, Troy, granny, Ryan, granny, spiders, dogs, granny_… I squeezed my eyes tight, as Sharpay kept entering my mind. Well how could she not? When she's sitting right next to you, her ragged breath on your neck, you have to be affected.

I grabbed my towel, and tied it around my waist before standing up. Sharpay slid on her cowboy shorts, and grabbed our things. I took her hand, and we hurried towards the exit, wanting to be alone as soon as possible.

I could feel those guys eyeing us, from their spot, but I decided to ignore it. Maybe people were checking her out, and flirting with her all the time. Maybe they even wanted to date her and kiss her and sleep with her. But it was ME she wanted to do all those things with. I was me who got to take her home, and make love to her under the covers on my bed, until we both couldn't breathe or think clearly. It was my name she spoke so softly, and it was me she loved.

You see, I'm hers,  
and she's mine.

* * *

_So there! I've actually come to love writing Zekepay one-shots now. I think that couple have something going on, but I wont leave my Troypay fans, I promise! As said before, this fic is dedicated to_ _XxCharmedxX__, you're awesome! Please review me, y'all. Thanks! _


End file.
